Imess up the future
by 1cheychey
Summary: What happens when on the Sam and Carly were supposed to tape talent show auditions, Sam ends up in the hospital? And what happens when Sam returns to the future?
1. prologe

Imess up the future

prologue

I was walking over to Carly's for anthor iCarly rehearsal. Carly's still a little freaked out that me and Freddie kissed, but I hope doing iCarly will calm her down. I knew I never should of gone to the denntesit! If I wouldn't of gone to the dentist I would of never of been on laughing gas, and me and Freddie's secret would still be safe, and Carly wouldn't be freaking out. I know this shouldn't, but I'm afraid this will affect me and Carly's friend ship. I'm kinda worried. It's just that...

BAM!

I hit my head on a street light, hard! I swayed a little to the left, and a little to the right, then finally layed unconscious on the ground.

I woke up in the hospitable, I couldn't really remember I saw Carly, but I expected that. But I didn't see Fred weird, and I didn't hear his mother either. I saw Spencer too, but it was strange because his hair was really short. And Carly looked like 2 years younger. Weird.

"Sam your up!" Carly practicably screamed.

"what happened?" I felt so lame for saying that because in every book, show , and movie that's the first thing the patient always asked when they woke up from unconsciousness.

"well, you were on your way to detion and you ran into a street light." but I wasn't on my way to detention, I was on my way to icarly rehearsals.

"no, I was on my way to do iCarly rehearsals."

"Spencer, she's talking funny, I think we better get a nurse!" Carly said worried. Something was wrong, very very wrong.

"I'm not talking funny, I'm fine."

"Sam, I think it's best if we just let the nurse take care of this." Carly talked to me like I was some kind of Crazy person.

"Carly, I'm not crazy, what's so crazy about saying I was on my way to Icarly rehearsals?"

"Because there is no such thing as icarly, I mean I am Carly, but there's no such thing as _iCarly_." I started freaking out. I was hoping this was all an April fools joke, or a dream, but I had a feeling that it wasn't.

"Yes there is! Icarly is the web show me you and Freddie do every week on the third floor of your apartment every week!"

"Nurse, nurse!" Carly was freaking out as much as I was.

Before the nurse could even come I jumped out of the window, knocking me unconscious, again.


	2. Chapter 1

Imess up the future

I woke up on the concrete floor, instead of a hospitable. Got up and looked around. I was on the side walk again, and right in front of me was the same lamp post I had ran into. Was I back to my own time? But then I realized something, I hit my head on that lamp post pretty hard, and I was knocked out for I don't know how long, so it must of been a dream. Yes, it was a dream. That was one nutty dream though.

I looked at the clock in the window of a Delhi store. I had only been knocked out for about 15 minutes. I knew I would have to hurry to Carly's and explain why I was later than usual. I was just glad to be back to my own time. But then when I went to the shay's I found out everything isn't the same.

I walked up to the shays apartment. The door was locked, so of course I had to pick the lock.

I walked in and it was dark, very dark.

I was guessing nobody was home, but I was so wrong when I turned on the light switch.

As soon as I turned it on I screamed, I was so freaked out.

Because there were Carly and Freddie making out on Carly's couch.

Carly and Freddie quickly pulled away, screamed and hid behind the couch.

"Ssssam wwwhat are you doing here?" Carly said nervously.

"I'm here for iCarly rehearsals."

"What's iCarly?" Freddie said, standing up.

"not again!" I said with annoyance.

"aren't you supposed to be in a mental institute?" Carly questioned. I could tell that I had messed up something.

"I graduated from there, and remind me again, why was I put in a mental institution?"

"2 years ago you were put in a mental institution because you were saying something about iCarly, then jumped out of a window. And why are you still talking about iCarly, even thought you graduaded?" oh great, I messed up the future. So that wasn't dream.

"where was I going that day?"

"to tape some talent show auditions. Why?"

"it all makes since now!"

"What does?"

"there'ss no iCarly because Freddie never posted that video of us onaccidentt, so we never started iCarly!"

"What?"

"Listen, I don't know how, but some how I messed up the future."

"Again, what?"

"Here let's go to groovy smoothies."

"Groovy smoothies?"

"Yeah 629 elm street."

" but that's a pawn shop."

I look up at the ceiling and scream

"Oh come on, how is that my fault!"

I sighed "we'll just talk about it here."

we all went into the kitchen and got settled.

"it all started when..."

**oh, small cliff hanger! Okay I know the prologue and this chapter seem a little confusing, so if you have any questions on to what I meant or any thing like that just ask. Well I hope you like it so far, and be sure to check out all my other stories too. I've only wrote 4 stories (including this one) and already have over 1,500 visitors! Thank you guys so much for reading my stories, and I hope to be writing for a long time!**


End file.
